


I Can't Believe You Talked Me into This

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I can't believe you talked me into this."





	I Can't Believe You Talked Me into This

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](https://chiara-writes-zalex.tumblr.com/post/178134487305/38-zalex-andor-25-justin-clay-there-are-so)

Begging isn’t a good look on Clay.

Justin isn’t falling for his promises that _it will be a lot of fun_ and _it’s totally cool now_. As if Clay knew what cool looks like.

“Can’t you ask Alex? Isn’t he into that shit?” he suggests.

“No, he isn’t. And I wanna go with you.”

Justin looks unmoved by his nagging, so Clay decides to bring out the big guns. “Scarlett Johansson will be there.”

This, at least, gets Justin’s attention, but he seems to need some more motivation.

Alright, the truth, then.

“We’ll both move away soon after that and then we’ll be busy with college and we won’t see each other as often. It would be a special weekend, our special weekend. No parents, no girlfriends, no friends. Just us doing this together.”

Justin shakes his head but his smile tells Clay he got to him. He won: they’re going to San Diego Comic Con next July.

“I can’t believe you fucking talked me into this.”


End file.
